In an application server environment, the application server domains need to be monitored and managed on a continual basis. Typical consoles have pages that summarize/display data for applications and resources deployed within a domain, and that means runtime MBean data must be collected from a large number of MBeans on each running server. As the number of servers in a domain grows, so also does the amount of information collected and the time it takes to gather that information.